Adore
by missemilyfleur
Summary: When KiKi moves back to Forks, she re-meets the boy that stole her first kiss. Jacob teaches her that she may have a greater role in life when she gets pulled into the world of wolves. Eclipse and BD didnt happen. Crappy Summary. J/OC Full Summary on LJ
1. Preface

This is just the little intro, really hope everyone likes it. :) The first chapter will be up in just a sec. I own nothing apart from my oc.

* * *

Love.

It's a strange thing, something that nobody really understands. No one can really grasp what love is, what it means and its affects. Love makes someone or something new again. Better, whole. It can make you feel like you belong. Make you smile, repair something broken. Fix a hole between groups. Enemies. Make them friends. Love is a pretty epic thing.

And boy is this an epic story.

This is the story of how I , Kiara Alyssa Lee Jones, somehow fell in love with a wolf named Jake and changed Forks forever.

* * *

Please review :)

- emily


	2. First Day

Here you go, the first chapter of Adore. I know its short but i just wanted to get it out there for y'all. :) Enjoy.

* * *

I grabbed my bag and slammed my car door closed. In the process of doing so, I ended up spilling the entire contents of my bag onto the pavement.

"Great." I whispered to myself. I had only just got everything back into my bag as a bell rang. I jumped and stood up quickly. _Shoot_. I tried to run to to reception slipping a few times on the icy ground. First day and im already late. I brushed past large groups of people, stuggling to find my way to Bio.

As I walked down the long corridors, taking in the lockers and full classrooms, I finally found the place I'd bee looking for. I inhaled a deep breath and pushed the heavy door open. The class was full of people writing downs notes, focusing on what the person at the front was saying. As soon as I had walked in though, the room was quiet and everyones faces were up and staring at me. The new girl.

"Erm, im new." I barely said, trying to ignore the gaping faces.

"Oh, right, of course. What was the name?" I couldn't tell if he was expecting me or not really.

"Kiara Jones? " Sir looked through my notes carefully, nodded and pointed to a seat right at the back; next to a bubbly brunette girl.

"Welcome to Forks Miss Jones," I smiled and walked to my seat, sitting down and getting my notebook out of my bag.

Throughout the class I heard some of the other girls and boys whispering but I just told myself it wasn't about me at all and I often caught them staring at me too. I couldn't understand why they would stare at me, im nothing special. My long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, my fringe falling over my face and in my blue, make up surrounded eyes.. I don't stand out so it doesn't really make any sense for a whole class of kids to be staring at me endlessly. Its kinda annoying. As the class moved on I began to drift away to that special place in my mind where no one else could visit, my happy place I guess. My thoughts then drifted to the past..

I had moved to Forks when I was 4 and moved back to my hometown of Wyomissing when I was just 7 years old, that was 10 years ago now. Now Im staying with my family here, they have so many friends here, that they welcomed us back with open arms. And of course I couldn't wait to see my best friend that I used to always play with whenever she came to visit her dad. Bella Swan, we were joined at the hip and I knew she was upset when I moved away again. That reminded me, whilst I was here I was going to get payback on the boy that used to pull my hair and forced me to eat mud pies. _Jacob Black. _Ha-ha, not really. We used to hang whenever Bella was in Phoenix with her mom. I remember those long nights, either hanging in the tree house or dancing in the rain and then falling asleep and watching the stars and plus you cant forget your first kiss now can you?

* * * *

At lunch I walked into the big hall and grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water. I had no idea where to sit at all so I stood there for a couple of minutes before I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the girl I'd sat next to in bio.

"Hi, im Jessica. Your new here right?"

"Im Kiara. Yep, first day at Forks High."

"Ahh, my friend used to be the new girl here for a while, until she ditched me for a guy,"

"That happened a lot at my old school actually. You could never trust a pretty girl!" She laughed.

"You had chance to mingle yet?"

"No, not really. You're the only one that hasn't actually stared at me like fish and has been polite enough to say hello." She giggled.

"Well then, why don't you come sit with me and I can introduce you to my people?"

"That would be great, thanks." She linked arms with me and walked me over to a table full of around 5 other people.

"Hey Jess!" A few greeted the girl.

"Hey. Okay guys, I would like to introduce you to Kiara. She's new here." I smiled.

"Hi!" I waved and smiled. They all said hi back and smiled at me. I pulled out a chair and sat.

"Tell us a few facts about yourself." One of the guys asked me. I looked up.

"Erm, my full names Kiara lyssa Lee Jones. I play the guitar and the piano. I love the smell of winter and sparkly things." I smiled.

"I like her." I smiled even brighter before it turned into a full blow conversation.

* * * *

The rest of the day went past smoothly and soon I was back in my car on my way to my old and I guess new house. When I got there, I saw a van outside and my big brothers car. Austin ,my brother, wouldn't be here for too long as he's got collage soon, but he just wanted to see us settled in before he went. My brother and I were pretty close, he always looked out for me and helped me. And he always persuaded me to follow my heart, which of course lead to my true passion… Music. I'd been playing since I was tiny, and used to sing, dance and play non-stop. I just couldn't stop myself, its in my blood.

I jumped out of my car and bounded up the drive. When my brother cought sight of me, he pulled me in for a big hug.

"Hey sis, how was your first day?"

"Good, slightly boring but good."

"Well, that's… good." I laughed.

"What time are the parents gonna be home?"

"Erm, 6ish I think, why?"

"I just thought I'd go for a walk you know. Get those creative juices flowing, see if I can get a song out of it."

"Go ahead then, but take your phone just in case. We don't know what's around here."

"Thanks." I smiled and ran inside up to my room and got out one of my guitars. I'd been trying to put together enough songs for what could be classed as a demo album, so I could send it off to an agent. So far I had…none. Well, of course I had songs, tons and tons of them. But none that I thought were good enough. But hopefully Forks will give me some inspiration. I then grabbed my phone and shoved it in the pocket of my jeans.

"See you later!" I said as I passed my brother.

I just heard him say bye as I wondering into the edges of the forest that was laid out in front of my house. I couldn't wait to explore it. I slung my guitar over my back and plugged in my ipod. I wondered through the tree's and branches that were on the floor. I really started to wish I'd brought my camera, there were so many beautiful sights along here. I'd have to come back, seeing as tomorrow is a Saturday.

Finally I found a really big lake and decided to sit down and try and sing something or write. Whatever came to me. I started to scribble a few lines down when I heard a rustling behind me, I looked over my shoulder and saw nothing.

"Weird." I mouthed to myself. Suddenly something came to my head, so I started to play my guitar, not quite sure where it was coming from but I was going along with it. I then started to hum along and then I heard the rustling again but from a different place. I jumped up.

"Who's there?" I gabbed a stick and waves it about.

"Hello?" I dropped the stick when I realized nothing was there. Well, thought. I turned around and then I heard a that very stick snap. I slowly turned to face whatever was there and looked to see a reddish wolf staring up at me with the most beautiful brown eyes. I felt like the wolf was looking into my soul. And I wasn't scared. Suddenly the wolf leaped at me knocking me over and then began to lick at my face. I giggled.

"Erm, hi." He licked me again.

"Im Alyssa." I liked using Alyssa more than Kiara. This could be a special thing for me and the wolf though.

"Well, you're hardly going to tell me yours. I should guess maybe?" He nodded.

"Okay. Tom? Joe? Wolfy?!!" He coughed a laugh.

"No. Nick? Kevin? Paul? Sam?" He looked at me as if I was getting closer.

"I think im gonna give up." He kinda pouted. I stoked his head.

"Man, you're cute." His tongue rolled out the side of his mouth before he walked over to my guitar.

"You wanna hear me sing?" He nodded.

"Okay, here it goes."

" _Since the day they got married_

_He'd been praying for a little baby boy_

_Someone he could take fishing_

_Throw the football and be his pride and joy_

_He could already see him holding that trophy_

_Taking his team to state_

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket_

_All those big dreams changed_

_And now he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet littleBeautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American girl.." _

"Its only the beginning of it. You like?" He sat there with his mouth hanging open. I laughed.

"I totally take that as a yes." The wolf walked over to me and nuzzled into my side. We sat there for a little while whilst I came up with some more lyrics. Soon enough it began to get dark so I decided to head home.

"Im sorry boy, I've gotta go now. But I'll come see you tomorrow in the morning yeah? Im off to see my friend Jacob tomorrow as well." The wolf cheekily smiled and I swear he winked.

"See you tomorrow." I said and walked off through the forest and back to the house.

* * * *

"Night, mom." I kissed her cheek.

"Night, honey." I grabbed my drink and made my way up to my new bedroom. It was practically bare, the walls were plain white and it was packed with boxes. I walked over to the huge window and sat on the ledge. The night was beautiful, the moon was high in sky and stars were dotted around it. I think I could get used to this place ya'know. I turned my light off and get into bed.

_Sweet dreams._

_

* * *

_

Like it? Please review for me or there wont be another chapter :)

- Emily


	3. AuthorsNote! Please read!

Okay, so I gotta few questions that I would really love you to answer for me. J

I've nearly done the next chapter but, have been having second thoughts about a few little details regarding my OC. Should she keep the blonde hair or have the most beautiful red hair? Like I thought it was a cool detail for Jacob's girl to be a bit different and for her human hair to match his russet-brown wolf hair. And because she's kinda that rebel sort of girl, she's going to have like a few little blue streaks under her red hair. She's very rock chick too, she loves to sing, dance and she is amazing at fixing cars like Jacob. I love the thought of them having really good banter too. She like a really tough girl, but underneath she's a softy and Jake brings that out in her. What do you all think? Oh and she'd have piercing green eyes. But at first she can have blonde hair and then have it back to her natural of Red when she finally turns into a wolf and cant change it back. Does that sound cool? If you want a good idea of her hair and personality look up; **Allison Iraheta - Friday I'll Be Over U **music video, that's basically what I based her on.

I'll be updating soon, ask me anything you want about the story + any suggestions or things you want to see happening.

- panda.


	4. The Beach

Here you go, the second chapter. Jacob, comes into this bit. Enjoy! Oh and i know its short again, but they will get longer with the more reviews i get.

* * *

"You took 36 photos'….. Of the same tree?"

"Yeah.." I said like it was obvious.

"Why?" He asked, laughing.

"Because im an exciting person."

"Of course you are, of course. Well anyway I was wondering whether you wanted to come and hang down at La Push with the guys tonight?" Mike and I were currently studying in my room. And no not that kinda of 'studying'. I'd been here for over a two weeks now, but still hadn't managed to do anything apart from school work, and taking pictures down by the lake. My brother had left yesterday and I already missed him a lot. But on the bright side I'd bumped into Bella for the first time again a couple of days ago and we had every class together. I even got on with her boyfriends sister Alice. The reason I didn't see her when I first got here was that she had gone to LA, to get Edward back or something.. But apart from that, every day after school I would go up to the lake and find my wolf friend.

"I didn't know Jess and Angela were guys." I said.

"Ha-ha. Well, do you?"

"Yeah why not. Sounds fun. As long as Bella's coming." He smiled his big old Mike smile.

"Im sure she can and we'll be done in a couple of hours anyway."

"Hours?!" I asked. He nodded.

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Ahh but what do I wear tonight?"

"Erm, beach stuff?" I looked at him.

"You don't have anything do you?" I shook my head.

"I'll call the girls." He huffed and grabbed his phone, walking outside so he could hear over the music that was blasting out of my speakers. Mike was amazing, a proper good friend. I knew I could rely on him, he was like a gay best friend without the gay.

"They'll be here in ten. Look's like you'll be shopping instead of working." I smiled and threw my arms around his neck.

"Thanks Mikey."

* * * *

"What about this?" Jess held up a purple swimsuit. I shook my head. We'd been searching for little over an hour, well we hadn't really. We'd totally forgotten why we were there so we just decided to shop around until we passed a beach wear store and remembered.

I looked through the racks of clothing and then spotted a few items that I could mix and match to get it right. I grabbed everything I needed and ran to pay.

"What are you..?" Jess and Angela looked beyond confused.

"C'mon! I've got a great idea." They shrugged and ran with me to the car giggling. They'd officially found out how crazy I was.

* * * *

"When did you say they were gonna get here?" Eric moaned.

"They should be here any moment." Mike answered, bored of Eric's constant asking.

"Speaking of." A black car drove up to the edge of the beach, Jessica's car. The door flung open and Jess and Angela jumped out both in one piece swimsuits. I waited until they'd gotten out before I decided to jump out. Mike and Eric's jaws dropped.

"What'cha' think?" I smiled and spun round for them.

"You look.. Amazing. Just for the beach?" I smiled and looked down at my combo of Jean mini shorts and a grey jumper that didn't really fit me. Underneath I had my deep green bikini on, which to be honest you could see through the low cut jumper and I accessorised it with bangles and my necklace that said 'lucky'.

"Well, I had to make an effort." I walked over to Mike and hugged him, then Eric.

"Come on, you three!" Ange called. Jess had already made her way to the beach and had started to collect up wood for the fire. I ran over to her and began to help out, picking up any stray bits I could find. Just as I was doing that another car pulled up, Bella's red Chevy truck. I ran over to her car and pulled her into the biggest bear hug of all time.

"Hey Kiki. What are they doing?" She asked suggesting to the big shapeless pile of wood that was growing on the beach.

"We're making a bonfire, " I looked back over to them as saw Mike looking very confused as he gazed at the wood. "Or should I say trying." She laughed as we walked over to everyone.

"Hey Jess, maybe I should go and see if we can find some in the forests over there? Im sure there's some good sized pieces round there." She nodded.

"I'll come too." Mike said as we made our way into the woods.

* * * *

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I still felt guilty after dropping Bella in to Charlie with the whole motorbike thing. I'd just never really had a best friend like her before. And I kinda had a crush on her after all the time we spent together. The last time I had a best friend like her, was when I was little. Her name was-

"Jacob, you coming down to the beach? I hear Bella's there." I jumped up and followed Embry to his car, we could run but If Bella's there, then there's bound to be at least one other human there. I couldn't wait to see her, hang with her again. Im just glad bloodsuckers aren't allowed on our res, I don't want to see any of them right now, if ever again. And Victoria was still out there too. Leeches are always going to be trouble, always.

We got to beach at last and I saw, Bella standing there with that Jessica girl. Angela and Eric were playing with some of the seaweed again like last time we had hung with them at this beach. That felt like forever ago now, so much had changed.

"Hey Bells." I smiled. She turned.

"Hey Jacob, what are you doing here?" He seemed surprised to see me.

"Erm, its my beach. I live here." She rolled her eyes.

"Did she invite you?"

"Who?" Just as I asked I heard a laugh. A sound that suddenly seemed to slow my world down. I lifted my head away from Bella and saw the most beautiful sight. I could see the perfect shape of her hips through the wet jumper she was wearing, that had ridden up. And her skin, it was wasnt too pale but wasnt too dark. It was a shade lighter than mine or so and looked like it would be so soft. She laughed again, the most beautiful sound in the world, it was ringing in my ears, her blonde curls bouncing. And then she looked up and I felt the world stop. I held her eyes in a lock and knew at that moment something had changed. That crush on Bella I was so certain about, disappeared. Man, her eyes. Her eyes were deep blue like the ocean, but also brown like chocolate and green like the grass. I was glad to see I wasn't the only one losing concentration, the girl seemed to be lost in my eyes too. And then I realized what was so familiar about this feeling. It was the girl, I wondered if she recognized me as the wolf. The wolf she visited every day after school. I wonder if she knew that now. And then I realized another thing. She's my best friend, well she was. The girl I shared my first kiss with when I was little. The one person who ever ment more to me than Bella._ Lucky. _I used to call her that. When I was playing a game of baseball, she came along to one game and suddenly we won. The next time, she didn't come and we didn't win. _Lucky Lyssa._

I tried to focus and think why on earth I didn't realize that before. How could I not? I'd seen her every day, and felt like that but never realized I'd imprinted on her. I guess maybe because I was only ever in my wolf form, I'd never seen her again whilst in human form. I guess the feelings don't fully set in until then or something. Then I remembered that when we were kids, her hair was always red and brown. Now it was a striking blonde. But to be honest, I didn't care. She was the one I was to spend the rest of my life with, the one I was going to love and take care of forever. I had to talk to her, hear her voice again. See her smile. Kiara Alyssa Lee Black - I mean Jones.

"Jacob? Are you listening to me?" Bella asked me. I snapped out of my trance and reluctantly pulled my eyes away from hers.

"Hmm, yeah."

"You weren't. I said did Kiki invite you?" I smiled. Kiki was Bella's nickname for Alyssa. Her name was so amazing, she could have tons of nicknames and she did. Bella and Alyssa were like best friends when they originally lived here. It was us three.

"No, I didn't even know she was back. When did she arrive?" I lied.

"Like two weeks ago, I wasn't back when she got here. I was in Italy…" She faded off.

"Oh right. Man, she's grown up. " She looked up at me strangely. I needed to tell her.

"Bella' about you and Edward." Her mouth fell open a bit.

"What?"

"You actually managed to say his name, not some stupid immature insult. What's going on?!" I smiled.

"I imprinted." I looked over at Ally. Bella followed my gaze.

"No way!!"

"Shh, keep it a secret for now. Only you and the guys can know." She nodded.

"This is so awesome. You two were like the best of best friends. You love the girl you had your first kiss with. That's so cute." I rolled my eyes.

"I knew you'd react like this."

"Does this mean you're over the whole Edward thing." I nodded.

"Bell's from now on I couldn't care less. We could even double date or something. That's how much im over it. But I wont us all to get on."

"You talk like you've already got her." I sighed,

"I know, but I cant help it. I need to know her again."

"You will." I shrugged.

"Go talk to her now then." She told me.

"Later, I will, I need to talk to Sam first."

"Okay, be back before dark, kay? You don't wanna miss the bonfire!" I nodded and ran off into the forest. I felt the familiar heat and as I phased. The heat burned through my body as I took off onto all fours. _I'll be back._

* * * *

**Kiara's P.O.V**

It had been him. Jacob, my Jacob. I couldn't believe how different he looked. Man, had he grown. I watched the whole time as he chatted to Bella and I couldn't help myself but feel jealous. But then he looked at me, I don't know if he recognized me but something about the way he was looking at me screamed positive things. His eyes were so beautiful, and then he jus took off into the woods. And strangely enough. I missed him.

"Is that enough, do you think?" Ang pointed to the rather big pile of wood.

"I should think so. " I laughed.

"We need to light it, its getting dark." I had ended up chatting to Jake's friend, Embry once he had left. He was a really nice guy, a nice guy that wouldn't stop checking me out.

"I need to get going, got Charlie's dinner to cook and I think Alice is coming round, so I'll see you later Kiara." I got up and hugged Bella before waving her off as her truck drove down and away from the beach. I wondered is she was okay, she kept looking back at the woods as if she was looking out for something. The same thing I was waiting for. I decided to stop waiting and grabbed the lighter out of Embry's hand and brought it to the wood. I flicked it open and gazed at the flame for a split second, before connecting it up with the wood. Just as the fire and wood touched and spread over it, a tall figure came out of the woods. His bare chest glistened in the fire light and his short cropped hair did so too in the light. He caught my eyes once again and grinned. It was possibly the best sight I'd ever seen in my 17 years of life. So I smiled back, as the flames swallowed the remaining wood up. Creating a bright orange light, that lit up his face and bounced off his sparkly teeth.

My Jacob.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Im gonna post the Playlist for it soon too, and always check my profile for links. Gonna update soon, please review!

- panda


End file.
